


The show must go on?

by pokeranger21



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: the big show is two weeks away, but Ricky gets a devastating phone call
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 11





	1. The intrupted rehearsal

Ricky along with Nini, E.J, Ashlyn, Big red and the other cast members were working hard at rehearsals as the big show was only two weeks away. Today they were doing the breakup scene.  
"ok people places. I need Troy and Gabriella on set now!" miss Jenn called and Ricky and Nini got their places but before they could start, a phone ringing could be heard.  
"who's phone is that?" miss Jen wondered, Ricky realized that it was his phone that was ringing.  
'strange, I turned it off' he thought as he made his way to his bag, aware of everyone staring at him. He reached for his phone to see the caller and it was his dad. 'that's weird, dad knows not to call me during rehearsal' he clicked the green button.  
"Hello? yeah, I'm Ricky Bowen. Is something wrong...when did this happen?! Is he ok?! Thank god. OK, I'm on my way" Ricky quickly hung up the phone and turned to miss Jenn. "sorry miss Jenn but I have to go to the hospital. My dad was in a car accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I skipped the hospital partly because I didn't find it that important, I will only include the hospital scenes if they're important, otherwise, I'll skip them

The next day, Ricky went straight to Ms. Jenn's office before his classes started.  
"Ms. Jenn?" he asked as he knocked on the door, he heard the muffled 'come in' and entered and found his drama teacher sitting at her desk." hi Ms. Jenn"  
"Ricky, how may I help you?" she asked, folding her arms on her desk, Ricky rubbed the back of his head and sat down on the couch "um, look I know I made a commitment to the show, but with my dad..."  
*to audience*  
"my dad's fine, at least that's what the doctors say. He hasn't woken up yet but he was stable throughout the night, so that's good I guess"  
*back to Ms. Jenn*  
"...with my dad in hospital I don't think I can fully focus on learning my lines, but I would at least like to help backstage. The doctors say that if I have something to take my mind off it, then it'll help because I won't be sitting around doing nothing and I would like a job where I can leave easily if I want to"  
"I understand Ricky, usually I would want everyone to be around but, I'll make an exception for you," Ms. Jenn said kindly and Ricky gave a small smile and left the office, he made his way to his locker where Nini was waiting for him.  
"hey Ricky, is your dad ok?"  
*to audience*  
"ok, I've known Ricky my whole life, and I know about the drama with his parents, he used to come to my house to 'hideout until the storm was over' and he was already going through a tough time with his parents splitting up"  
*back to Ricky*  
"Yeah, he's stable, but since I'm not of legal age, I need somewhere to stay. I'm asking my neighbors after school to see if they could keep an eye on me"  
"or you could stay at my house" Nini's words left her mouth before she realized what she was saying  
"really?! won't it be..you know...awkward?" Ricky asked  
"look, Ricky, what happened between us is in the past, and we both know that my house is your safe place. Plus my mum's love you, you're like a son to them"  
Ricky laughed and smiled, "thanks Nini, I'll think about it" with that he grabbed his books and walked to class. *to audience* "look, I know that things are awkward between me and Nini, but one of her moms' 'Dana' is a doctor so hopefully she's willing to give me updates on my dad when I'm not there" *back to show* After school, the theatre kids met up for practice, once everyone arrived Ms. Jenn made her announcement.  
"Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make, there is now a cast change. EJ will now be playing troy..." EJ looks up in disbelief.  
*to audience*  
"ok, now I know I said I wanted to be Troy and I was hoping that Ricky would drop out, but this isn't fair. I wanted to be Troy but not like this! I don't know how I should feel about this. happy? excited?"  
*back to Ms. Jenn"  
"...and Carlos will play chad"  
"wait-wait! I can't play Chad!" Carlos protested "I'm the choreographer!"  
"Carlos sweetie, I know. but the show is two weeks away and your the only one who really knows his lines"

"she's right" Seb said, and Carlos reluctantly agreed  
"so, wait," Gina said putting her hand up "is Ricky in the show or not?"  
*to audience*  
"look, I'm concerned about Ricky. I was there for him because I know what he was going through when his mom led, but I'm not sure hoe he's feeling because he's been really quiet today"  
*back to show*  
"Ricky will be helping out backstage, and I've allowed him to leave when he needs to" Ricky stared at his shoes as everyone stared at him "ok, so today, we'll work on when troy goes to Gabriella's house to apologize" everyone got up and set the stage but Ricky continued to stare at his shoes. Rehearsal went well, no incidents and when it was over, Nini grabbed her bag and started to walk home.  
"hey, Nini wait!" Nini turned around and saw EJ running towards her "can I talk to you?"  
"sure" they went to a nearby bench and sat down, "what do you want to know?"  
"how's Ricky? I mean he and I don't get along and you know..."  
"he's fine, mostly. I invited him to stay at my house until his dad gets better."

"that's nice of you"  
*to audience*  
"look, I'm not jealous, I think that its nice of Nini to do this"  
*back to show*  
"I should get going, my moms will be wondering where I am" Nini stood up and walked away while EJ met up with Ashlyn at his car.

"Hey," she greeted him "where were you?"  
"I was talking to Nini about Ricky" he answered and unlocked his car  
"I feel really sorry for him, I mean for something like this to happen so close to opening night? I don't blame him for dropping out" Ashlyn said as she climbed in  
"hmm, yeah" EJ muttered and she turned to him  
"you wouldn't have done something to do with this? could you?"  
"what?! no Ash, look. I know I wanted to be troy but what makes you think that I'll-"  
"you stole Nini's phone, listened and deleted her voicemail, lied to her about it and let's not mention about all those times when we were younger"  
"ok, you may have a point. I did do all of those things, but I would never do something like this. In fact, I feel guilty that I got troy this way" Ashlyn nodded and EJ pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is shorter than how much I usually write, but I will try and make the other chapters longer.


End file.
